


Wolfram's Jealousy

by slytherakin



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Kyou Kara Maou! - Freeform, M/M, YuuRam - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-05 00:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherakin/pseuds/slytherakin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wolfram gets jealous at Yuuri who was having all the attention that he once have. He then decided to leave Shin Makoku and end everything with Yuuri. The King, on the other hand, was upset knowing about this and promised himself he would do anything just to have his fiancé back. Even if it meant facing Wolfram's uncle, Waltorana, and fighting up against his fiancé.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wolfram's Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually the first fanfic that I have written three years ago. YuuRam is my first ever OTP and was obsessed with them, up until now, that I couldn't help to write this fanfic. I published this first at fanfiction.net, under the username of 18yaoifangirl. Then, decided to published it here. This version is a bit longer than the other one, though. I made a lot of revisions and additions on this one.
> 
> This is based on the 3rd episode of the 3rd season, in where Wolfram breaks off the engagement and went back home to Bielefeld lands.
> 
> Enjoy! :)
> 
>  
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KYOU KARA MAOU! AND ITS CHARACTERS.

 

 

    

**Wolfram's Jealousy**

 

     Wolfram von Bielefeld sat under the shade of a tree, his body relaxed and felt the fresh breeze of the hot wind on his now blushing cheeks. He watched as a black haired man grinned happily while holding a white round thing on his hands, which seemed to be very precious to the boy. A brown haired man, very much taller than the both of them, was with the black haired boy. He always has that fatherly smile at his _annoying face_ , according to Wolfram, while he caught the white round thing from the other. And, a giggling man - long, silver hair with that dazed expression on his also _annoying face -_ again according to Wolfram - was watching the two as they continued on their _throwing and  catching thing._ He would never understand these kinds of things, no matter how much time has passed.

      His thoughts changed when gazed at them. But now, he found his eyes almost wet with tears. He didn't understand why, but there is just this a little bit of pain in his heart as this scene played before him. Ahh,  _yes._ That must be it. He was jealous. _Obviously._

     He just wants to be the center of attraction, too. Well, alright. Before. _Yes._ He was.

     Wolfram von Bielefeld was the center of attraction or you could say the _apple of the eye._ Everybody loved and cared for him. Every woman, may it be old people or children, found him as the most beautiful demon that ever lived in Shin Makoku. With his big, emerald green eyes, silk like wavy, blonde hair that now was shouldered length, pale skin, plush pink lips and his slender body that almost looked like that of a woman's, he was like a carbon copy of his mother, Lady Cecille von Spitzweg. Even men, may it be a demon, a half-demon, or a human, from different neighboring countries would come to seek his hand in marriage. They all want him because of his beauty and because of his carrier trait that would allow him to carry a child just like any other women. But, most especially because he was a pureblood demon. Up until now, he is the most beautiful demon, though. It's just that, some things changed when _he came_.

     Even though he was a spoiled brat and often times, would throw tantrums at his brothers, his mother and even Gunter, just to get what he wants - in a good way, that is - Wolfram was everybody's favorite. Especially that he is the youngest of the three brothers. Being the youngest for him meant that he is very protected, loved, and well-taken care of. He always kept his emotions in check. Always.

     And, this is where a certain _Yuuri Shibuya_ came into their world _and into his life_ , that made everything changed. Lady Cecille adored him. Gwendal, even though he always had this poker face, couldn't help but also adore this boy. Well, Gunter's attention were much all given to Yuuri. Not to mention, his half-demon brother, Conrad, who turned out to be Yuuri's _godfather._ Everyone now just thinks of him a _Wolfram the Spoiled Brat_ _Prince_. The servants and his men still respect him, though. Of course, they would. He is Lady Cecille's - previous Demon Queen - third son and the Demon King's fiancé, _god damnit._

     So, let's just say that every minute of every day the topic was always His Highness, _King Yuuri_ , of how handsome he is when he turns into the Maou. Wolfram agrees with it, too. Also, of how his physique has changed so much. Yuuri, at the age of 22, had grown much taller than Wolfram. He had strong, lean chest and not so much muscular arms that Wolfram was a hundred percent sure he would really like to be trapped in those arms. His whole body screamed dominance. His cute big, black eyes were no more. Instead, were these piercing black eyes. His little innocent, _I-don't-know_ type of attitude was still there. Oh, and the way he laughs sheepishly when he tends to be such an idiot too.

     Wait. What the hell is he even thinking? He is Yuuri's fiancé, for Shinou's sake! They were engage for almost seven years now. - Earth time, according to Yuuri - And months from now on, they would be married when Yuuri turns 23. He can't be jealous of him! He should be proud of him even though Yuuri can be a wimp and very handsome at the same time. He should be grateful that he is the Demon King's fiancé.

_Demon King…_

     Those two words, stuck in his head since the day he was born. Gunter being his advisor and teacher when he was a little demon would always talk about _that_ when they had their lessons. That is why he had decided that he will be the next Demon King, when his mother would give up hers.

     _Big Brother Gwendal is suited for the throne. Not me._

     He would always say that to himself, too. Then again, Gwendal didn't want to have the throne and mostly doesn't want to be a King. It also seems that The Great One has different plans and did not want Gwendal to be the next Demon King.

     That day came. Every member of the Ten Noble Families agreed to it, especially, his Uncle Waltorana who was _so_ obsessed on Wolfram being the King. Lady Cecille protested, saying that he would only fit the role as a fiancé or as the husband of the King. Being the third son of the Previous Maou, he had to accept that fact. He was born to be a consort to a King and to remain by side till the remaining days of the King's life.

     Until, Yuuri had slapped his left cheek because he was insulting Yuuri's mother. At first, he was really angry at Yuuri for doing it. Who can blame him? The stupid wimp didn't even know that he just proposed to a guy!  _Seriously!_

     As the time passed, years had come; Wolfram found himself falling in love with the King. He wondered why he kept that all to himself, though. He threw hints at the King but, then again, the King was as dense as he can be. He had showed his jealous side whenever women or other people would stick too close to _his_ Yuuri. So, he sticks to calling the King names, such as wimp, idiot, stupid, annoying. Just every word that he can use. That's how he showed his love for him.

     And again, he blamed the Demon King for that.

     "Stupid, idiotic wimp! It's his entire fault to why I'm feel —", he finally found himself lying on the ground. Murmuring something he himself couldn't hear as he touched his head in pain.

     "Are you alright, Wolfram?" Came a loud voice from a distance that seemed to come closer, faster.

     A hand suddenly reached up to him and he felt the man knelt in front of him. "I'm really sorry, Wolfram," Came that deep voice again, now feeling a bit worried. "Wolfram?"

     "You wimp," he uttered, forcing his body to stand up. "That really hurt, you pathetic idiot," he lifted his head up and saw that it was his fiancé, Yuuri. He tried his at most best not to blush but it failed for Yuuri had seen it and hid it to himself.

     "Sorry," the other said, "Come on, take my hand."

     "I can take care of myself, thank you," he murmured again in a childish tone as he helped himself to stand up and brush off the dust on his blue uniform.

     "I'm really sorry, Wolfram. You see, Conrad and I were playing baseball. Then, Gunter was insisting on learning how to. And, when he tried to throw the ball, umm, it hit your head —”

     “Yeah, yeah. I can see that, wimp.”

      Yuuri sighed and heard a soft gasp from his fiancé when he cupped the blonde's face and stared at it. Just stared. Like, he was examining him or something.

     “W-What are you doing, wimp?” The blonde’s cheek flamed red and noticed the very close distance of the King’s face from him. He was looking up at Yuuri. _Damn him and his taller figure than Wolfram._ His heart raced in his chest. The pain in his head seemed to disappear now.

     “Checking any wounds,” was the King’s reply as he runs his hand slowly through Wolfram’s hair. “Are you sure you’re alright, Wolfram?”

      Stunned by Yuuri’s sudden actions, he just nodded. He avoided his intense gaze.

     “Glad to hear that,” the King beamed his handsome face at him before leaning close to kiss red cheeks.

      Stunned again and frozen at his spot, Wolfram didn’t hear Yuuri shouted at Gunter and Conrad. Telling them that the blonde was alright.

     "C’mon, Wolf," he intertwined their hands together and dragged him back to the castle. “M’hungry. All that playing made me.”

     "Alright," was all Wolfram could answer.

* * *

  
      Later that evening, when all of them had gone to dinner, Wolfram tiredly took a bath.

     "Mm,” he got inside the tub, feeling the warm water seeped through his skin. He took a deep breath and thought of what just happened at the dinner.

___

     They were all eating peacefully. Everyone was enjoying their dinner, when Gunter started talking about His Highness, _again._ And, you know the usual, everyone joined in as well. At that time, he was just eating quietly but there was mixed emotions inside him. His face suddenly flushed to the thought of Yuuri had kissed him. On the cheeks. His actions earlier seemed really different. Now irritated about his feelings, he looked at Yuuri who was practically enjoying himself for all the good comments and feed backs about him.

     He felt so angry and _jealous?_ Yeah. That's the word. He felt very _jealous_ of him.

    “I’ve had enough of this!” Wolfram finally snapped, standing, his fists were tightly clenched on his side. Everyone was surprised. Even Greta, their adopted daughter was surprised.

     "Why does it always have to be Yuuri all the time?! Why can’t it be me? Is it because he’s the King? Is it because he’s double black?

     "Wolfram… You do know that it’s not like that," Gunter replied as he tried to calm the blonde down.

     “Oh, sweetie,” Lady Cecille murmured beside him.

     "Then, what is it?! Tell me!" He shouted at them. Not minding the fact that Greta was already clinging beside her Uncle Gwendal.

     "Wolfram, tell me what’s wrong," that _maddening_ voice again which he knew he belonged to the man who was now bringing him into a tight yet loving embrace.

     The blonde pushed him away, like he didn't felt the heat in the other’s body as it came in contact with him. "No. You don’t understand, Yuuri. I’ve had enough. I’m done with this.”

     "Wolfram..."

     "It's always you, Yuuri! I hate it!" He shouted at them again and spun his heels out of the room, leaving every single one of them in shocked. Except for Yuuri, though.

___

     He splashed water again on his red cheeks, feeling a _bit comfortable_ for what he had done a while ago. He got out of the water, dried himself, wore his pink night gown and got to bed.

_Tomorrow will be alright. I swear it will._

* * *

     The next morning, Yuuri woke up with number one, a feeling that something bad was going to happen and number two, a heart ache. Maybe the reason for number two was that Wolfram did not sleep in their room last night. He missed Wolfram’s warm body beside him. He missed the beautiful man who slept on his bed every night, wearing that pink night gown which revealed his pale yet pinkish skin and those long slender legs. Oh, how he dreamt of those nights with Wolfram, feeling the heat of his fiancé's skin over him. The King blushed at those thoughts and instantly shrugged them away. He had to admit it, though, that sleeping with Wolfram was really annoying at first but then he found himself loving every night that Wolfram was beside him.

     Now, he was in his office sulking and wondering why his fiancé did not join them for breakfast. He listened to Gunter read a letter that the blonde had left this morning and thought that maybe he went for an early ride at the town for his duties and then —

     "What? Wolfram's breaking off the engagement?" His eyes grew wide, his brain still processing what he just heard from Gunter.

     "It seems that way, Your Highness."

     “But, why?” He mentally asked himself too.

     "He's full of it, Yuuri," Conrad interrupted, who was standing at the door, arms crossed over his chest.

     "Full of what?" He asked in a confused tone. His gaze darted back and forth to Gunter, then Conrad, Gwendal and his adviser, best friend and the Great Sage, Ken Murata.

     "Of you, of course!" Answered the Great Sage. "His jealous of you, Shibuya!"

     The Maou just looked at them. A little bit dumb founded at the thought of Wolfram getting jealous at him. He certainly knew that Wolfram has feelings for him. He knew. He felt it. But he was afraid of reciprocating his feelings, too. What happened yesterday afternoon gave him the decision of confessing to the blonde soon before their marriage.

_What's the meaning of this Wolfram?_

     An awkward yet tensed silence disturbed them.

     "I’m going after him,” the King stood up and found himself out of his room in a rush. His subjects following him.

     “Shibuya,” Murata’s voiced echoed through the halls.

     “I’m going to take him back, Murata. And you can’t even stop me.”

* * *

     "Yozak, ready my horse. We're going to Bielefeld Lands," the sharp tone of Yuuri’s voice surprised his subjects but now Conrad and Murata by the least. They both knew what was going on between the Spoiled Brat Prince and the Demon King.

     "As you wish, My Lord," Yozak answered back, starting to prepare not only the King’s horse but of the others as well.

     Conrad and Murata ride their horses, also Gunter, who was nearly panicking. Gwendal was still staring at them, as those wrinkles came out again.

     "You're not coming Lord von Voltaire? Asked the Great Sage.

     "Don’t get the wrong idea, Your Eminence. I would also love to have my spoiled brother back," Gwendal replied and ride his horse.

     "Let's go," the King demanded his subjects and Yozak to move out.

* * *

     "Wolfram, dear! My beloved nephew! Welcome back!" Waltorana said enthusiastically, hugging his nephew tight.

     "Yes, uncle. I'm here now," the blonde replied effortlessly. He stared at his uncle who had frowned at him. Waltorana von Bielefeld was just like his nephew. Beautiful. He was blonde and his eyes were deep green.

     "What's wrong dear?"

     "I left Shin Makoku and broke off my engagement with His Highness,” Wolfram stood there as he was embraced by his uncle again while he gave him a kiss on his forehead.

     "That's brilliant, my dear!" An _evil_ smile appeared on Waltorana’s face."Now, you'll have the chance to be the new King. The Ten Noble Families has been planning for that since King Yuuri himself is pretty much busy with his human stuffs.”

     "I know, uncle. I know that already," Wolfram answered like he knows what will happen next. He always knows what would happen next. Conversations like this with his uncle never seemed too old for him.

     “All we have to do is to get rid with the King and after that you’ll certainly be the next one. Oh, I’m too much excited for all of these to happen, Wolfie!” The man giggled happily. But Wolfram knew that it wasn't just any giggle.

     “Yes, we will. We will get rid of King Yuuri and I would be the next King. The perfect King for the throne and for Shin Makoku,” the Prince replied in a cold voice.

     "Lovely, dear Wolfram. This is what I like about you," he then gave his nephew a not-so-ordinary smile.

     "I need to rest, uncle."

     "Of course, dear," he replied as he watched his nephew exited the room.

* * *

     Waltorana's peaceful afternoon was disturbed when a knock came from the door. "My Lord, you have some visitors," a maid said, opening the door and bowing down before him.

     “Oh?”

     "Yes, my Lord. They come from Shin Makoku. It’s —"

     The maid didn’t even get to finish when the Demon King’s voice roared as the doors were now wide opened.     

     "Wolfram?! Are you here?"

     "Oh, dear! What brings you to the Bielefeld Lands, Your Highness?” Waltorana had his sarcastic tone with him as he stood up from his chair. “And, I see you brought your loyal subjects with you.”

     "Waltorana, where is my brother?" Conrad questioned him, staring sternly at his eyes.

     "He's in his room, sleeping. He also said not to wake him up," he smirked at the man.

     "I want him back, Waltorana!" Yuuri demanded. He was the only one who didn’t notice that he just didn’t address the noble formally in front of him.

     “Oh! This is wonderful! Now, His Royal Highness wants his fiancé back?”

     "Be careful what you're saying, Waltorana! You're talking to the King!" Gunter exclaimed.

     Yuuri just couldn’t take it anymore and was dying to see his fiancé again. “Can you just, _please_ , let me see my fiancé?”

     “He is not your fiancé anymore,” Waltorana hissed at him, very much irritated with all of these people right now.

     "Don't bother, uncle,” the door opened again, this time, it was Wolfram von Bielefeld.

     "Wolfram," the King murmured out his name. He was happy to see the blonde again. His Wolfram was right there before him.

     "Wolfram, I... please, come home with me to Shin Makoku. Be my fiancé again, _please._ I want you back," he continued, staring at those angry eyes of the blonde.

     "Why should I bother going back there when you're still the King? When every stupid people at that place always talks about you? Or maybe, if you'd give up your throne and gave it to me, then I would _love_ to go back to Shin Makoku," Wolfram answered frankly, leaving a playful smile on his face. Yet his heart beats different. His heart was longing for his one and only King Yuuri.

     "What are you saying, Wolfram?" Gunter questioned.

     "Are you out of your mind, Wolfram?" Gwendal did also the same thing.

      He didn't answer them, but he just kept on smiling at them. His smile was letting them know what a true mazoku is. Definitely, his smile was an evil one.

     "Is that what you really think, Wolfram?" Yuuri sounded so sad and disappointed that it broke Wolfram’s heart.

     Wolfram raised one eyebrow and looked at the Maou with pity. "Don’t be ridiculous, Yuuri! A wimpy King on a throne who came from out of nowhere? I mean, look at you! Why does the Great One even bother to choose you as the Maou, when he can have me, Wolfram von Bielefeld, a proud and brave mazoku?"

     “This isn’t you, Wolfram,” the King shook his head. "And I don't give a damn of what you say. All I want is you to come back home with me,” he begged again.

    "You really want it the hard way, do you, Yuuri?" the blonde walked towards the table and dropped a knife.

     "Oh, this is gonna be good." Waltorana whispered to himself.

     Tension filled the room. Their eyes never left the Prince and the King. They waited for the King to respond to Wolfram’s actions. Dropping a knife from a table only meant one thing.

     “Go on, Yuuri. Pick it up,” Wolfram looked at him coldly.

     “Wolfram.”

     “I said, pick it up, Yuuri!” Wolfram demanded again.

     The double black King looked at the beautiful man before him first. He is mature King now. He had two options in his mind. He thought. It’s either not to accept Wolfram’s challenge or to just use force to take the Prince home. But not accepting the challenge would only crush Wolfram’s pride.

     Sighing heavily, Yuuri finally picked up the knife. He could feel Wolfram and Waltorana’s smirk and his subjects’ baffled expressions.

     “Your Highness.”

     “Yuuri.”

     “I challenge you to a duel, Yuuri. If you lose, you give up your throne and must give it to me. If I lose,” the Prince paused for a bit and still remained calm. No matter how much his mind and his heart battled over it. “I will never set foot to Shin Makoku again.”

     "That is crazy, Wolfram!” It was Gunter again.

     “I accept your challenge.”

* * *

     They decided to have the duel outside the manor. There a certain place there that one could have their duel. Gwendal, Conrad, Murata, and Gunter were on the right side of the field while Waltorana was on the other one.

     As the two boys fight things over, all of them just looked at the two nervously, especially Gunter, who knows that Wolfram is more skilled than Yuuri when it comes to sword fighting. But, Gwendal and Conrad could see that both of the boys are equal in using the sword. The Great Sage was calm as ever. Waltorana, on the other side was smiling, knowing that his nephew is going to win the battle.

     The two swords clashed strongly, showing a deep emotion from their owner. But, the blonde's sword is much stronger, causing the other to stumble down the ground and Morgif, his sword, had slipped off his hand.

     “I’m sorry, Yuuri,” the Prince whispered as he pointed his sword at the King’s throat.    

     "Do it now, Wolfram!" His uncle shouted.

     "Wolfram! Don't!" Conrad shouted as well.

     "Stop it now, Wolfram!" Another shout was heard from Gunter.

 _What would you do Yuuri?_ Gwendal thought, staring at them.

     He was confused, his mind was telling him to do it, but, his heart said that he shouldn't.

     "Do it now, Wolfram!"

     "Don't Wolfram!"

     "Shut up! I'm the one who's going to decide here!” His sword was still pointing at the other.

     "Wolfram, _please_. Stop this,” Yuuri stared at Wolfram’s emerald green eyes with so much love and comfort.

     "Shut up, Yuuri! I've always wanted to be the King! But, mother said, that I'm not the type of person who fits the throne. And, I accepted that fact. Then what?! You came and showed up!" He breathed heavily. "All of their attentions are given to you! They didn't even care for me now! It's all because of you! You've ruined everything, Yuuri! It's your entire fault!"

     There was a long pause and Wolfram began again. “And you do these things to me! Making me fall for you! I hate you, Yuuri! I hate everything about you!”

     Everyone was silent. They never knew that Wolfram was feeling that way ever since Yuuri arrived in their world. They thought Wolfram loved Yuuri. They thought he loved him to the point that will risk his life just for the King.

     "Wolfram, I … I didn’t know,” said Yuuri.

     "How would you know, Yuuri? You were always the dense one!” He exclaimed. He felt tears forming under his eyes. “I hate you. So much.”

     "It's not true, Wolfram. You don't hate me. You _love_ me. I knew that from the start," Yuuri continued, as he stood up and changed into the Maou.

     Another aura was felt. It was the Maou himself.

     The blonde stepped away when he saw Yuuri's other self. It was the Maou himself. Wolfram immediately felt so small and weak having the Maou in front of him. If before, Yuuri and the Maou had a little resemblance, now Yuuri almost looked like the Maou. Except for the fact that his hair isn’t that long.

     "You never hated me, _my love_. It was your jealousy who turned into this,” the Maou said soothingly, leaving a sad smile on his handsome face.

     "No! You're wrong! I _don't_ love you! I hate you! I hate everything about you!" And with that, he began to summon his fire maryoku and aim it at the Maou.

     "Your Majesty!!!" shouted Gunter, who saw the Maou got hit by the blonde's fire maryoku.

     Wolfram summoned his maryoku again, and so does the Maou. As fire and water clashed together, an explosion happened. Clouds of dusts covered the two.

     "Yuuri! Wolfram!"

     "Shibuya! Lord von Bielefeld!" Voices shouted desperately, trying to see what's going on.

_**Meanwhile...** _

     "Wolfram! Where are you?" The Maou shouted and coughed.

     He then found his fiancé lying on the ground, blood dripping on his hands and a bit of injuries on his very pale face. He immediately rushed to him and held him tight in his arms, brushing off those golden locks on his face.

     Slowly, Wolfram's eyes opened. "Yuuri,”

     "Shh, don’t try to move, my dear.”

     "Forgive me, Your Majesty. That was very rude of me," Wolfram gave his tiresome and sad smile.

     "I forgive you, _my love._ Now, will you go back with me?"

     The Prince nodded weakly and slowly, "I will. You are my King after all."

     "Good. I'm happy to hear that," he gave back a smile.

     For some time, both of them stared at each others’ eyes deeply. As the Maou turned to his original self again, Wolfram's hand felt cold, slowly, losing strength.

     "Yuuri, you’re back,” the blonde smiled at him again, when he saw Yuuri's old self. Although, it still reminded him of the Maou.

     "I am," he replied, touching his fiancé's hand, which was caressing his cheek.

     "Wolfram!" He panicked suddenly, seeing Wolfram frail breathing. "Hang in there! Please! You told me you'd go back with me!"

     "I did say that, w-wimp,” Wolfram replied in a low voice as he leaned closer to Yuuri and whispered, "You're a good King _,_ Yuuri,” the Prince smiled once more and pulled the King’s face even closer to him to gave him a sweet yet short kiss on his lips. And he finally closed his eyes.

     "Wolfram,” he held his beloved tight in his arms as the tears escaped his eyes.

* * *

     After the whole incident in Bielefeld Lands, the King decided to bring back Wolfram in Shin Makoku while he was still unconscious. Waltorana didn’t say anything more when he saw the state of his nephew. Not a word was also said by his subjects as they went back home. But the worry for the Prince was there. It was so obvious.

     Everyone in the castle panicked when His Majesty arrived with an unconscious Wolfram. Lady Cecille was sobbing in Conrad’s arms. Both he and Gwendal had to send her to her own room to tell her everything. Greta was also crying when he saw her Daddy's state.

     "He's going to be alright, Your Majesty. Lord Wolfram just used all of his energy. He needs to rest for a while," said Gisela as she went out of the King’s room.

     Yuuri sat beside his fiancé and hold onto his hands. Gunter and Conrad could see the sadness in their King's face. Greta was also there. She stood beside Gwendal with a concerned face.

     "Daddy Wolf's going to be okay, right, Uncle Gwendal?" She asked, staring at the tall man with her innocent yet teary eyes.

     "Yes, he will be, Greta," Gwendal carried her in his arms.

     "Yuuri," came that worrying voice from Conrad. "Wolfram's going to be fine. I know he will be. Please take some rest yourself."

     "Conrad," he spoke out, "Please, just leave me alone."

     Gwendal, Greta, and Gunter went out of the room immediately after hearing what Yuuri requested.

    “You haven’t gotten any rest since we came home, Yuuri.”

     “Conrad, _please_.”

     “Alright. I understand. But please do take care of yourself to,” and left Conrad did.

     The King cried himself into tears as soon as he knew that he was all alone with Wolfram in the room. He buried his face in Wolfram’s neck, inhaling his fiancé’s scent as the tears kept from falling.

     “Please wake up, my Wolfram. I need you. I won’t be me without you.”

* * *

    Wolfram has been asleep for three days. Everybody was worried sick about him not waking up. His fiancé would always stay by his side and would call his name just to wake him up. Sometimes, Yuuri would never attend to his duties and works just to say by his side. He refused to leave Wolfram.

_**Until ...** _

     "Papa! Daddy Wolf is awake now!" Greta grabbed his father's hands and rushed into Wolfram's room.

     "Really?" Yuuri felt his heart beat faster and the thought of seeing Wolfram awake.

     "Yes! Come on! Look!" Greta pointed immediately after they got into the room. They both saw Wolfram sitting on his bed and staring blankly at the window.

    "Wolfram," he whispered.

     "I'll leave you two alone, Papa," Greta giggled and left the room.

     "Your Majesty,” Wolfram smiled at him.

     "Are you feeling better now?" He asked as he walks closer and sat on the bed, facing his fiancé. He remained his calm composure and stopped the urge to rush at the blonde and gave him a crushing hug.

     "Yes. I am."

     "That's good to hear."

     "It's a good day, isn't it, Your Majesty?" The blonde turned his face to the window again.

     "Yeah. It is." he stared at the window too, and realized that Wolfram hasn’t been calling him by his name or the usual, _wimp._     

      "Why are you suddenly calling me _Your Majesty_? What happened to Yuuri or wimp?" He looked at the blonde curiously, chuckling a bit.

     "You're my King, right? I should call you _that."_

     "I know that. But, we’re engage. I'm your fiancé. You should call me by my first name."

     Wolfram chuckled bitterly. Not looking at the man in front of him. “I canceled my engagement to you.”

     "Yeah, that. But I do remember clearly that I didn’t accept your resignation, Wolfram.”      

     "You've seen the real me. You must have hated me."

     "I don't care, Wolf. It doesn't matter anything to me. All I want is you. I want you to stay by my side and tell me that I’m your idiot and wimpy King," he chuckled again, hugging the Prince tight into his arms.

     "Yuuri,” Wolfram locked his gaze into Yuuri’s black eyes. He can feel himself flushed up all the way from his neck to his ears.

     Yuuri stared back at Wolfram’s eyes. He pushed down his weight onto the Prince’s body as he slowly claimed the pink lips before him. The Prince tensed for a while then found himself melted into his King’s lips and light touches. He never knew that his wimp can be such a good kisser.

     "I love you, Wolfram.”

     Those words made Wolfram moan as he wrapped his arms around Yuuri’s neck, slightly pulling him even closer. Their bodies moved so that the Prince was already trapped beneath the King. The kiss was passionate. Yuuri and Wolfram poured six years of hidden emotions into it.

     "I love you, too, wimp."

     The king kissed him once again and deepened it when he tilted his head and opened his mouth more, licking his fiancé’s lower lip. Nibbling and biting it. And he got a moan from the back of Wolfram’s throat.

     Yuuri slowly pulled away and merely brushed his lips onto Wolfram’s red and swollen ones.

     “Marry me, my Prince.”

     “I will be honored to, my King.”

* * *

     As the King and his Prince have their lone time together, Greta was listening through the door, giggling and was very happy to know that both of his daddies are finally happy now.

     _Together._

     All that’s left was the wedding itself. And, probably, a baby brother or sister to come.

 

 

 

**_FIN_ **

**Author's Note:**

> There is a sequel to this one. I'm done with it but I'm going to make revisions again. I hope I can publish it soon.
> 
> Anyways, a massive thank you for reading this one!
> 
> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated! :)


End file.
